kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Anime/Staff
Fleet Collection -KanColle- Cast Comments Posted on 2015/01/07 at 19:02 on the official website Question 1 * What are the attractive qualities of the ship girls you voiced? ** For context, refer to the cast listing Uesaka Sumire * Fubuki has a straightforward personality and, despite her initial failures, is full of motivation. Her determined attitude is very refreshing. In addition, it feels like she helps the other ship girls stand out as her "ordinary girl" appearance emphasizes the uniqueness of the rest. Fujita Saki * In the anime, Akagi takes on the role of the upstanding older sister and is entrusted with the guidance of the other ship girls. As expected of a standard carrier!! This part of her is accurately depicted. * Naturally, her playful side is portrayed as well, and I find this contrast in her personality really appealing. Iguchi Yuka * Kaga is the same in both the game and the anime, and I believe her aloof personality is her charm point. * Also, I find that her love of Akagi is expressed more strongly in the anime. It looks like she may have a tsundere side. Sakura Ayane * Not a single one of them, each with their rich personalities, can overshadow the others. Touyama Nao * After looking at it from every angle, as expected...they all have their unique characteristics. Just by looking at their pose, and probably even just their silhouette alone, it's easy to tell who is who. I end up growing attached to the characters because of the level of detail. It's the same with their lines as well. I can tell which character it is from just a single line which I think is amazing. Ootsubo Yuka * The cute and faithful representations of the traits of the military vessels and their history. * The varying uniforms between sister ships is awesome too! Hidaka Rina * I voice many characters, but speaking of Mutsuki who is one of the main characters of the anime, I feel that the side of her which thinks dearly of her friends as well as her straightforward personality are her charm points. Suzaki Aya * Speaking of only the ones that appear in the anime, then it would be the 6th Destroyer Division. Their cuteness is unmatched when all 4 of them, with their rich personalities, were gathered together causing a racket. Taneda Risa * Although I voice many ships with differing personalities, I am committed to and emotionally invested in each and every one of them! * The change in their facial expressions after having reached out to their admiral after a victorious battle, is probably the most charming part. Outside of combat, I find their adorable distinctive reactions simply irresistible. Question 2 * Please tell us where you think the appeal of the 'KanColle' animation's story and world lies! Uesaka Sumire * I'm just glad that Fubuki gets to shine!!! You get to enjoy both the ship girl's daily lives and battles, as well as detailed depictions of the naval base and a work packed with images. * (I assume she's referring to images of the world, both literal and figurative) Fujita Saki * So this is how the sorties, docks, expeditions that you clicked on in game turn out when you put them to film~ is what I felt. What the ship girls are doing, of what they feel before sortieing... when you relate it all back to the game it's really amazing. Also, everybody is very cute, so please do watch everybody moving! Iguchi Yuka * It has to be the animated characters moving! Talking! And battling being really lovely! * Ho-hoh-, this is how you draw the fleet girls fighting isn't it! So amazing! So cool!!! is what I thought. Sakura Ayane * It is an enthusiastically made work that gives the world everybody made with the game 'KanColle' form. Touyama Nao * Each and every ship girl is cute and super fresh! Their gestures, their speech... Ah, this is how they move! This is how they speak! There are plenty of discoveries to be made. I think you'll happily be able to discover different sides of the precious ship girls you've raised until now. * It's also interesting to see how the characters who are separate in-game connect with each other. A point of interest I'd like everybody to look forward to is how each girl refers to the others. * (Because what name you call someone by in Japanese is serious business.) Ootsubo Yuka * I think the girls who have been brought to life being drawn cutely and the conversations between characters who don't interact with each other in-game are appealing! Hidaka Rina * I was moved just in seeing the characters who had never been paired in game talking with each other. I also think that seeing the characters grow around Fubuki is a point of appeal. Suzaki Aya * Fubuki's growth and the true bonds formed between the ship girls are points of appeal! Taneda Risa * The exchanges between the ship girls that weren't depicted in game are drawn in the anime, so I'm happy. * Each character's differences in performance, KanColle's battle scenes and the issues that arise due to their form as girls are part of each character's detailed profile that are an point of appeal. Question 3 * Please tell us about what you thought of the recording and the atmosphere of the studio! Uesaka Sumire * The overwhelmingly small amount of people in comparison to the large amount of characters is kind of funny. Probably because it takes a lot of energy to voice several characters, I get the feeling there's always someone eating something. * (in the studio). Fujita Saki * The studio is really lively because it's all women! There are girls who are voicing lots of roles, so when we start recording some sort of strange tension fills the air. (Laughs) Iguchi Yuka * Battling girls! It's super splendid!!! * Everyone has a lot of characters to voice (But all of them are important!) which seems tiring. (lol) * (She's probably referring to the VA's like Ayane, Nao and Aya who tend to have lots of characters talking at once) Sakura Ayane * I get so nervous that I can't sleep the night before when I have lots of appearances. It's been a while since I've been in a work like this. * Your ability to focus and the endurance of your vocal chords are tested in the studio. * (Voicing half the characters in an episode must be ridiculously hard.) Touyama Nao * I think it felt peaceful and calm. It's voice acting, so of course there are dramatic points, but you might say just getting heated up doesn't quite cut it... The KanColle recording studio reminded me that this job is a job where, at the very least, keeping calm is really a necessity. For example, being able to switch roles is important in KanColle. It's like watching each actor in their craft, a very extravagant space. Ootsubo Yuka * There are so many characters yet so little actors!!! Everyone's really amazing, voicing so many roles... is what I think, respectfully watching them. It's interesting watching them converse with themselves. Hidaka Rina * It really is that one person voices several characters, so we're especially focusing whilst recording. The way the recording is done is special as well, so we're doing each scene one-by-one. * (So they probably voice all of their characters in each scene before moving on) Suzaki Aya * It's a really homey and peaceful feeling! Taneda Risa * Since there are a lot of people voicing a number of characters, the points where it was like I was talking with myself were very memorable. * The conversations between Ooi and Kitakami are particularly interesting, because there's only one of me making a world of two. (Laughs) * It was a studio where you could feels everyone's devotion towards their characters. Question 4 * Are there any specific things you're keeping in mind as you voice your respective ship girls? Uesaka Sumire * Currently I'm only voicing Fubuki, so I'm especially trying to express various sides of her personality. If I had a second role? Yes, I'd do my best! * (The last line is basically one of Fubuki's lines) Fujita Saki * Because I'm voicing the senpai that Fubuki admires so much, I'm taking extra care in expressing her coolness, strength and independence. * Also, I was thinking it would be good if I could have fun whilst voicing Akagi, who tries her hardest in everything, so I'm enjoying voicing her each episode! ☆ Iguchi Yuka * The staff members warned me not to make Kaga's coolness too harsh. * I'm taking care! (> _ <) Sakura Ayane * I tend to get distracted in separating each of the girl's voices, but I'm taking care not to neglect each of the girl's understanding of the situations, their feelings, etc. Touyama Nao * The voices in the game everyone is enjoying were recorded two years ago. Whilst playing the game, all Admirals would've heard these voices many times over, so I'm voicing my characters whilst keeping in mind each character's distinct image. On the other hand, rather than trying to mimic what my voice was like in the past, I think this is a good chance to breathe new life into the characters who are finally moving. Ootsubo Yuka * Ooi has become an even more edgy character than she was in the game, so I'm taking care in voicing a Kitakami that will accept her. * Within the production these who are characters meant to make things more lively, so I'm playing them rather relaxedly. * (The expression used for 'accept' here is a verb that's something like being wrapped in a blanket) Hidaka Rina * We recorded each girl's lines separately for the game, but in the animation they get the chance to interact with many other characters. So whilst preserving their in game personalities, I think I would be good if I could broaden their range of expressions. Suzaki Aya * There are many scenes where the characters I place converse with each other, but rather than specifically trying to make the voices different, I'm focusing on cherishing each character's individuality. Taneda Risa * The 4 Myoukou-class are sisters so when conversing I took care in voicing them so you can hear their differences in ages. * For destroyers, I voiced them cute, energetic, etc, keeping in mind the key points of their personalities from the game. * The most difficult thing was staying in character when ships that don't normally speak with each other conversed. *(So... all of the time?) Question 5 * Finally, a message for all the fans looking forward to the anime, "Kantai Collection -KanColle-"! Uesaka Sumire * The anime has only just started, but I'd like all the Admirals imagine and watch how the situation plays out. Don't miss the cute ship girl's interweaving burning souls and friendship drama! Fujita Saki * I think you'll want to love your ship girls even more when you see how they're usually spending their time and what emotions they're going into battle with!! I'd like for all the Admirals to watch!! Please do!! Iguchi Yuka * Finally! The KanColle anime is gonna start! Woo! All of the characters are appealingly drawn. I think there will be lots of times where you will find new points of appeal. Please do watch. Sakura Ayane * This is a work which we put out with confidence, filled with the staff and cast's love. I would be glad if everyone could enjoy this anime. Please do watch! Touyama Nao * There were a lot of firsts for both the staff and the actors during the 'KanColle' recordings, and to me it is a dubbing that is providing plenty of excitement. Whilst working together, each week we're enjoying making this anime. Also, thanks everybody's support, 'KanColle' has become very popular. Changing that pressure into motivation, I intend to dash until the final episode with a good kind of nervousness. Looking away from what happens next is a no~, okay! Please do watch! *(That second last line is meant to be one of Kongou's lines.) Ootsubo Yuka * It's thanks to the support of the many admirals that we've managed to come this far. The moving ship girls are even more amazing, so please do watch and enjoy! Also, please continue to love the characters overflowing with uniqueness! Hidaka Rina * The fact that I am able to meet everyone though the KanColle anime is thanks to the support of everybody. Thank you very much! How will the many ship girls grow... Please do watch until the very end. Suzaki Aya * I never expected an anime to be made at the time the game first started. This is really thanks to all the admirals who are always supporting the series!! I'm super glad to be able to see the ship girls be put to film and moving around! Everyone, please wait in anticipation! Please watch and support this adaptation too! Taneda Risa * I think this is a production that is easy for people who have never heard of 'KanColle' to enjoy and a production that is even more fun for those who've played the game. There are plenty of developments that you'll only see in the anime so if whilst enjoying each episode I'd be happy if you could be wondering, 'Will my favourite character make an appearance?' Even as an anime, please continue to support 'KanColle'! Japanese Category:Anime